Lockdown
' ' 'Lockdown '''was a Cybertronian bountry hunter alliged with neither Autobot or Decepticon who was hired by The Creators to capture Optimus Prime. To this end he begun working with human CIA director Harold Attinger to hunt him in exchange for the "Seed" from the humans. He was the primary antagonist of ''Transformers: Age of Extinction. '' Biograpghy ''Transformers: Age of Extinction Lockdown was a Cybertronian mercenary loyal to no cause, beleveing that any cause served would eventually turn on him, who travelled the stars with a team of fellow mercenarys. The only loyalty Lockdown showed was to the Creators, who he claimed built the Transformers in the first place. Lockdown also developed fearful reputation among the Autobots who saw him as one of their greatests threats. At some point Lockdown captured the Dinobots and locked them away in his ship and also obtained possession of multiple ancient Cybertronian weapons. Lockdown's latest target was Optimus Prime who the Creators personally wanted. Lockdown was given a "Seed" to pursuade the humans of Earth to help him, mainly Harold Attinger. The promise of delivery allowed him unlimited access to Earth's resources and insured his safe passage throughout the planet. In his quest to find Optimus he assisted Attinger's right hand man James Savoy find and cripple Autobot medic Ratchet and interogated him for Prime's location but Ratchet refused to give in and Lockdown tore out his spark killing him. Lockdown was later payed a visit by Attinger for an update where he reminded Attinger to remember who he was an expected safe passage off Earth once he was done. He also mocked Attinger's belief that he could protect Earth from other Cybertronians that may come. Later Lockdown helped Savoy attack the Yeager's farm when Cade Yeager and his daughter Tessa found Optimus and he destroyed the house. Lockdown later pursuded a damaged Optimus and fought him across the town and killed Cade's friend Lucas with a grenade but Optimus escaped. Much later Lockdown arrived to cripple Optimus when he fought Galvatron and Stinger and captured him and Tessa and brought them onto the ship and had him locked up with the Dinobots. He also bragged on about having captured a "knight" and that the Creators wanted Optimus. Lockdown later had his crew prep the ship into deep space travel whilst paying his end of his deal with Attinger and gave them the seed. However Cade, Shane Dyson and the other Autobots infiltrated the ship, freed Optimus and detached it's rear end into a separate ship just as Lockdown's ship went to hyper-speed. Once in deep-space Lockdown realised that Optimus was gone and ordered the crew to turn come back. Eventually Lockdown returned and used his tractor beam in an attempt to capture Optimus and the Dinobots but a well placed shot from Optimus destroyed it and Lockdown attacked Optimus directly during Galvatron's attack with the KSI Transformers battling him for some time but when Optimus chose to kill Attinger to save Cade, Lockdown took advantage and impaled him with his blade telling him that he is a disgrace to his own species. However a team effort between Cade, Tessa, Shane and Bumblebee distracted Lockdown, freed Optimus, and as Lockdown tried to kill Cade, Optimus impaled him and killed him tear his upper half out. Optimus then used Lockdown's last grenade to destroy the remain KSI drones while Galvatron stole Lockdown's ship to escape. Physical Appearance / Abilities Lockdown's robot mode was tall, dark and menecing and unlike most Cybertronians he had green eyes. In robot mode he could conceal his face with a target screen to track targets while he could also transform it into several long and short barrel guns capable to causing even Optimus Prime to suffer heavy damage. Lockdown's vehicle mode was a black Lamborghini though his robot mode has a suprisingly small amount of components showing. Personality Appearances *''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (First Appearance) Trivia *Lockdown was the primary antagonist of Transformers: Age of Extinction and the second that wasn't a Decepticon, the first being Sentinel Prime. *Lockdown is the first full Cybertronian that isn't allied with either side to appear in the series. *Lockdown was voiced by Mark Ryan who also provided the voice of Jetfire in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. *Lockdown's character has been highly well received by fans and critics, many considering him one of the best developed antagonists of the entire series. *Lockdown's vehicle mode was a 2013 Lamborghini Aventador LP 700–4 Coupe. *Lockdown is the fourth Cybertronian to kill one of the original 5 Autobots from Transformers. *Lockdown first appeared in Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) voiced by Lance Hendrickson where he also shared a history with Ratchet. Category:Transformers: Age of Extinction Characters Category:Deceased Category:Non-allied Transformers